Riding Towards Sunset: ARC 5 Prepare for War
by Mr DCWood
Summary: The failure of Lieutenant Lionel Williams has quite possibly spelt the end for the Queen of Swords. After so much tragedy and defeat, Tessa Alvarado has been crippled by doubt and various injuries. As Colonel Montoya moves to complete his victory, the war intensifies beyond control. Things can only get worse before they get better...
1. The Story So Far

**The Story So Far…**

Santa Helena, California. 1818.

A small town that's ripe with corruption, crime & despair, ruled by the tyrannical governor, Colonel Luis Montoya of the Spanish Army, and his right-hand man, Captain Marcus Grisham, a deserter of the War of 1812. Santa Helena is a land without hope, until Senorita Tessa Alvarado returns to her home, disguising herself as the Queen of Swords to fight for justice. With the aid of her loyal servant Marta, and her friend Doctor Robert Helm, the Queen fights the corrupt Colonel and his army, thwarting them time and again to bring hope and happiness to the people.

Despite all her efforts over the year-and-a-half crusade, the Queen is unable to determine the identity of her father's murderers or successfully oust Montoya from power. Nor is she able to fully reveal her romantic feelings towards Doctor Helm, regardless of life improving for most in Santa Helena. But the status quo changes drastically with new arrivals to California.

Enter Sergeant Lionel Williams, his wife Maria & their daughter Theresa. The lives of Lionel & Maria have been plagued by tragedy and turmoil, with Lionel originally born as Andrew Conrad; an orphan who (as a child) lost his parents to masked bandits right in front of him back in America. Enlisting in the army with his unbalanced brother Malcolm, Andrew soon falls in love with Elizabeth; the adventurous, defiant daughter of rich industrialist Lord Nigel Parker, who is over-protective and strict in his upbringing of her.

Jealous of their romance, Malcolm plots Andrew's murder so he can marry Elizabeth for himself. Andrew survives his own brother's scheme, rescues Elizabeth and manages to uncover enough evidence to expose his corruption. Malcolm is subsequently imprisoned but unbeknownst to his enemies, escapes his execution by using a dead-ringer to take his place. Andrew and Elizabeth marry, but their happiness is short-lived. Using his men, Malcolm burns down Elizabeth's home, killing her father and destroying her fortune. With his enemies ever-growing, Andrew and his wife have no choice but to flee America for Spain, changing their names to Lionel & Maria Williams.

For a time, the Williams live peacefully with Lionel's old relatives in Madrid, but it isn't long until Lionel has to take up arms again to protect his new home and family from the scourge of Napoleon. Determined to ensure his wife will not be another victim, Lionel agrees with Maria's request to be fully trained in swordplay. The birth of their first child Theresa comforts them both in the dark times. But Maria's hands become stained with blood as she and her baby daughter are attacked by Lionel's enemies. She kills all her attackers to protect her offspring; an action that haunts her deeply.

As Spain falls under Bonaparte's rule, Lionel is forced to watch his beloved aunt & uncle's execution and serve the enemy in order to secure the safety of his own family. A vengeful Lionel bides his time to bring Napoleon down.

His chance finally comes when Sir Arthur Wellesley – The Duke of Wellington - renews his Anglo-Portuguese advance into Spain in 1812. Lionel contacts the Duke with detailed, inside reconnaissance of the enemy movement. His efforts prove successful, providing the Iron Duke & the Allied Forces with enough of a significant advantage to make their move. Siding with the Allied Forces, Lionel plays a pivotal role in making Wellesley's stratagem a critical success. Spain is finally free from French rule and Lionel is at last able to secure the freedom & honour for himself and his family. Promoted by the Duke himself to the rank of Sergeant, Lionel becomes a hero of Spain, in favour with the people and the Royal Court.

The Williams family settles down for a while, helping to rebuild Spain. But it isn't long before Lionel & Maria yearn to start over again, so Sergeant Williams requests a transfer to Santa Helena, California to aid the forces situated there. Ambassador Alberto Enriquez – leading the effort to rebuild Spain and cleanse the corruption in California – approves the request, and Williams – with his family and his squad of loyal soldiers – embark for Santa Helena.

The whole arrangement is convenient for Colonel Montoya who is desperate to bolster his ranks and improve his public face. Having requested reinforcements from Spain, Montoya is pleased to have received Williams and his platoon, seeing him as ideal to eliminate the Queen of Swords and reinforce his standing. However, Williams' political connections and investigation into the corruption of the Santa Helena garrison make him a grave threat that the Governor cannot do without.

The Williams family settle into life in Santa Helena immediately, with Maria instantly befriending Tessa & Marta, along with Senora Vera Hidalgo (Don Gaspar's wife who is having an affair with Captain Grisham). Lionel is amicable towards the Senorita & her Gypsy servant, whilst sharing a strong dislike with Doctor Helm. Neither Lionel nor Maria fall for Tessa's pretence as a 'ditzy, rich girl' – Lionel due to all his military/undercover experiences & Maria due to her time as an on-stage actress – yet neither of them know she is the Queen of Swords, who is idolized by little Theresa.

The Queen and the Golden Sergeant's paths soon cross, with their beliefs and opposing sides placing them at odds with each other. As Montoya seeks to claim the Garcia Farmland for the state, Williams soon realises the true extent of the corruption in Santa Helena. The execution of Esperanza Garcia leaves the family business in great jeopardy, with both Maria & Lionel bearing witness to Montoya & Grisham's evil. Lionel's mission, success and prowess soon make him a target to the corrupt soldiers, but the Golden Boy is able to turn the tables on Grisham _and_ his men, making Williams an inspiration to the people and a man to be feared by their oppressors.

Immediately after their first encounter, the Queen realises that she and Sergeant Williams are on the same side and talks him round into what is an uneasy alliance. Through opposing views and struggles, the two ultimately manage to work together to save the Garcia farmland as well as thwart Montoya's other schemes. Lionel even begins to open up to the vigilante about his past, and the Queen later saves Theresa from the psychotic Sergeant Pablo.

A friendship is forged and Lionel is not only able to make his first moves against the army's corruption, but start to conquer his past demons. Maria likewise learns to open up to Marta about her past, as well as settling down into housework and helping Lucia Garcia run her farm business. Theresa is enjoying going to school and is thrilled to have met her heroine, and the Williams family continue to grow even closer with Tessa Alvarado and Marta.

Tessa's life likewise changes dramatically because of her new friendship with the Williams clan. Inspired by Maria's marriage to Lionel, Tessa decides to reveal her secret to Doctor Helm and profess her love for him. When the Queen is badly injured by Captain Grisham, Tessa unmasks herself to Robert, who tends to her injuries and safeguards her from Grisham. Fearing for Tessa's safety, Marta decides to let both Lionel & Maria in on the Queen's secret. Maria disguises herself as the Queen to thwart Montoya and throw-off the pursuing forces, while Lionel moves to help protect Marta and Tessa. Senorita Alvarado & Doctor Helm now officially enter their relationship, with the surgeon and the Williams being taken into Tessa & Marta's complete confidence. A pact is formed and the one-woman-crusade now becomes five against Montoya's rule.

Further success follows with more & more corruption being exorcised from the Spanish forces, shifting the balance of power towards the Queen & the Golden Sergeant. Malcolm returns to ruin Lionel & Maria's lives, entering an alliance with Montoya. Thanks to the Queen's intervention, Malcolm's scheme ends in failure and his execution at Lionel's own hands. Impressed with his efforts and the positive results his work in Santa Helena has brought, Ambassador Enriquez arranges Lionel's promotion to Lieutenant.

With his dream of exorcising Santa Helena's corruption almost in sight, Williams seeks to aid Tessa with the unresolved mystery of her father's murder. Seeking out Juan – a deserter of Montoya's ranks who was present at the murder of Don Raphael Alvarado – Williams is able to secure a letter of confession and recorded evidence exposing all of Montoya & Grisham's crimes. Tessa finally learns that Grisham killed her father on Montoya's orders.

Unfortunately, things go badly awry with this news. Enraged by all that Grisham has taken away from her, the Queen savagely attacks the Captain, nearly killing him and Vera. Lionel vows to apprehend the Queen of Swords for her reckless actions, but ultimately relents when she brings up the situation with his own parents. A great wedge of mistrust is now driven between them.

Lieutenant Williams is given the Spanish Court's permission to act, and he successfully arrests both Montoya & Grisham for their crimes. But Montoya turns the tables by finally deducing the Queen's secret identity and obtaining the private journal of the Golden Lieutenant. With both sides now holding incriminating secrets over the other, Williams has no choice but to drop the charges against his corrupt superiors. Juan escapes with the evidence, making Lionel a laughing stock and disgrace of both the community and Spanish army. Enraged that her secret and the safety of her whole family is now in enemy hands because of Williams, Tessa threatens to kill him, but chooses to let him live as repayment of her 'debt'.

The fragile 'stalemate' between Tessa & Montoya doesn't last long. Marta is shot by Grisham, who challenges the Queen to a final confrontation. Vera intrudes on Tessa's hacienda looking for the evidence that can convict Montoya, so that the odds are back in his favour. Instead, Vera finds the Queen's mask in one of Tessa's drawers! An angry Maria lays into Vera over her treachery, which shames the Senora into putting herself in-between the duelling vigilante and captain.

During an attempt to kill the Queen, Vera sacrifices herself to save Tessa. Grisham screams in despair as his sword impales the only person he has ever truly loved.

Three weeks have passed since Vera's funeral. Montoya plots his next move, Grisham remains silent, alone and brooding, and bridges are essentially burnt between Tessa & the Williams family.

The darkest cloud looms over all Santa Helena.

And it is about to get even darker…


	2. End of the Queen

**Chapter 18: End of the Queen  
><strong>

_My name is Lieutenant Lionel Williams…and this is the last story I will ever tell._

_Since I was a child, struggling to accept the loss of my parents, I wrote and wrote and wrote into my beloved journal. To heal my soul, and allow me to cope from the transition between adolescence and adulthood._

_I poured my darkest secrets, the trust of family & friends into the pages of my diary, not even thinking about what would happen if…no, WHEN it would fall into the wrong hands. For years, I assumed it would be safe. I'd KEPT it so, out of the hands of all my enemies._

_And now, thanks to my complacency, my blind stupidity and utter weakness…I've killed us all. Betrayed my family, my friends…and the one hope Santa Helena had of living happily ever after._

_I betrayed our Queen._

_Disgraced by my fellows, shunned by the town and people that I love and wish to protect…ready to be executed by my corrupt superiors, my hated masters._

_There is no more weakness now. Only the knowledge of what I have to do. These words are no longer fit to be written on any page. They exist where they should've been kept all along. In my stupid head, to torment me. As penance for my sins._

_My name is Lieutenant Lionel Williams…and this is the last story I will ever tell._

_END OF LOG._

* * *

><p>His room was cold, unforgiving and alone.<p>

It was that time again.

All those soldiers & citizens he had killed, all those lives he had ruined – either in the line of duty or otherwise – returned to torment Lionel. Kneeling on the floor, dressed in uniform, the soldier (no longer Golden) breathed in-and-out deeply, _painfully_. It was the same routine _everyday_, when all his sins flooded his memories, consumed his very lonely soul.

Williams looked to his hands. To anyone else, they looked freshly washed and clean. To _him_, still dirty. Still _stained_ with blood.

_Always_.

And now, because of letting his journal – full of too many secrets, including the Queen of Swords' _real_ identity of Senorita Tessa Alvarado – now in the hands of Colonel Luis Montoya, Lieutenant Williams' hands were filthier than ever.

He picked the pistol up off the floor. He knew that the door was still locked, so Maria & Theresa wouldn't be able to just barge in. Even if they were still in the house. The disgraced lieutenant loaded the shot into his pistol, cocked the hammer…and then held it to his head.

Everytime he did this, contemplated his suicide, Lionel came closer and closer to actually pulling the trigger. And today, this was the closest he had _ever_ been. This was truly his lowest ebb.

Lionel began to slowly squeeze the trigger. Gradually coming closer & closer to pulling it completely. As he began to welcome his much-deserved coward's demise, Lionel growled, louder-and-louder, his mind rattled by all that had happened over the last several weeks.

But before he could pull the pistol's trigger _completely_…

"Lionel!" shouted Maria, entering through the front door downstairs. "We're home!"

All thoughts of suicide instantly swept away when the shouts of his returning wife & daughter occupied the house. Then a new voice of guilt arose in Williams' mind, chastising him for daring to think of ending his life and leaving Maria & Theresa in even more of a mess!

Angrier, sicker and more tired of himself, Lionel yelled in frustration, put his weapon back in his holster, picked up a nearby chair and angrily smashed it on the floor. He kicked what was left of the destroyed furniture, turned to the door and made his way out of the room.

"Daddy?" asked the alarmed Theresa from the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Lionel didn't answer. He just walked downstairs with a cold, distant glare on his face.

"Honey, please," said Maria quietly. She _knew_ what was wrong. Hell, she could _never_ forget. "You're scaring Ther…"

"Not now, Maria," snapped Lionel tersely, before grabbing his hat and sword and slamming the front door behind him, leaving his sad & frightened family in dark suspense.

* * *

><p>Santa Helena, 11th January 1919.<p>

A sombre & lonely evening at the Alvarado Hacienda.

Where Tessa was in the bathtub, sadly washing herself with a sponge. Even the nice, hot soothing water couldn't help her relax, failing to provide comfort for her various injuries and precarious mental state.

Marta was at Doctor Helm's for an evening check-up. She was healing fine – considering Grisham had shot her in the weeks leading up to Christmas – but the Gypsy servant had been left greatly traumatised by the whole ordeal, and unlike Tessa, Marta wasn't exactly used to being shot & nearly killed. It would stay with her for the rest of her life.

But Tessa felt more lonesome than ever before…among other things. She was full of regret, not just over her own failings, but of the way her friendship with both Lionel & Maria Williams had ended. In spite of Lionel's inadvertent/unknowing betrayal of her secrets, Tessa knew she was equally to blame for Montoya & Grisham's arrest falling through. Her violent rampage, her striking out at Marta…

And now Vera – one of her best friends – was dead. Taking a sword from Grisham, which was meant for the Queen.

As Tessa grimaced – in pain from the lingering injuries she'd sustained in battle, but also the image of Vera's death flashing before her – the distracted, senorita failed to notice the wind gently shoving the candle flames. In the following moments, Tessa nearly choked with tears…and then choked for real as she felt a strong forearm wrap round her neck and lift her up out of the bathtub. Caught unawares, Tessa then found the intruder calmly place a dagger under her chin.

Tessa struggled to get free. Her attacker was strong, as strong as…_she_ was. The naked senorita then recognised the black blouse the intruder was wearing. Then to her alarm, Tessa recognised the voice as her assailant spoke, in a calm, confident & flippant tone.

"Hello, Senorita," remarked the Queen of Swords, whispering seductively in Tessa's ear, before looking her down from top-to-bottom then smiling in surprise & approval. "Looking _good_…_aren't_ we?"

"You…" gasped Tessa, trying to position herself to break free. The Queen then tightened her grip and pressed the dagger harder.

"Tut-tut-tut…naughty girl," scolded the vigilante. "Is that anyway for a _senorita _to treat her loyal & devoted _friend_?"

Tessa angrily elbowed the Queen of Swords in the stomach, then twisted herself out of the chokehold and kicked herself out of the bath, elbowing her alter-ego in the chin as she did so.

The naked Alvarado turned for her robe, but before she could reach it, Tessa was stopped by the rapier now under her throat. She exhaled fearfully as her alter-ego glared at her with contempt. The Queen ordered Tessa to stand, then with the vigilante's sword still pointing at the throat of her civilian identity, she looked at the humiliated & exposed senorita up-and-down again.

But _this_ time – as Tessa Alvarado stood wet, naked and visibly shaken – the Queen of Swords, just scoffed, "_Look_ at you. _Weak. Exposed. Vulnerable. Pathetic_."

The Queen withdrew her sword. And then backhanded Tessa in the face. She fell to the floor, as her alter-ego continue to admonish.

"_Antonio _knew this. _Raul _knew this!" she yelled, kicking the senorita hard in the ribs. Tessa cried out loud as stinging leather boot cracked against soft flesh. Tessa desperately tried to get back up but her injuries betrayed her, and the Queen of Swords placed her foot down on hard on the senorita's spine.

Then the vigilante knelt down, digging her knee right into the naked Spaniard's back to pin her. Then she took her whip and coiled it tightly round Tessa's neck, choking her again.

"And now, thanks to _you_…Montoya & Grisham know it."

"Why…" choked Tessa, unable to resist. "Why are you…doing this?"

"Because you've _failed_," taunted the Queen of Swords. "You've _failed_ to be me. A spoiled brat of a great, proud man, whose life was stolen by the corrupt. Don Raphael Alvarado didn't deserve to die, and whilst _neither _of us could've prevented that, we could and should've _avenged_ him."

As Tessa gagged for air, her eyes widened at what she was being made to look at.

Her father, lying dead on the floor in front of them.

"Grisham murdered him on Montoya's orders. Raphael Alvarado appointed me his 'Avenging Angel'. All _you_ had to do was _be_ me. But you couldn't, could you? You had the skill, the conviction, the sense of justice…yet with all that, all the intellect, strength & friends at your disposal…you were too much of the same inadequate, ditzy little wretch you played in public."

"No…" denied Tessa. The Queen then grabbed the aristocrat's hair and made her look at the bodies of Antonio…then Don Fredrico (her Godfather), then Don Miguel (a friend of her father)…and now Vera.

"You failed them all. Soon you'll fail Marta & Doctor Helm, you'll fail the Williams family, just as you've failed Santa Helena. Everything will _burn_ because you couldn't be me, and as a result, we've both failed. The people, Santa Helena, your home & birthplace…_everything_ will burn."

"No!" denied Tessa in despair.

"And because of your weakness, there's no point in me being here now…is there, Senorita?" shrugged the Queen, releasing her alter-ego and vanishing into thin-air. "I mean…I won't see that justice is done."

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Tessa screamed and sat up in bed, panting in fear. As she looked around her, she could only see the darkness of her bedroom…and that she was still dressed in her nightgown.<p>

She sighed, grimaced and buried her face into her hands.

"Papa…" Tessa pleaded in dismay. "I don't know what to do…"

* * *

><p>12th January 1919.<p>

The morning had been the same damn routine since the Montoya/Grisham arrest debacle; being assigned tedious escort duty, tax collection…even picking up Montoya's laundry. And if being in the doghouse wasn't demeaning enough, the snorts of laughter/disgust, the glares of disappointment/anger from people/Dons – _everywhere_ Williams went – was nigh on unbearable.

It had been the same hell every day since his failure. And it ate away at him more.

_Like I deserve…_the 'Golden' Lieutenant thought, lost in a world of his own.

_Then_ during the afternoon…had come Don Cascajo de la Calderon, with his daughter Carmella.

"WILLIAMS!" barked the elitist Don, with his equally contemptuous daughter in tow as he marched furiously towards him in the Main Street.

"What do _you_ want?"

"What do I want, _Don de la Calderon, _you insolent peasant!" the angry aristocrat corrected.

"Whatever. I'm busy," said the soldier emptily, not even stopping as he added, "You insolent peasant."

Redder than ever, the furious Don grabbed the lieutenant's arm and swung him round to face him. "Don't you dare try to brush me off, you worthless son of a bitch! I'm not finished with…!"

Williams head-butted de la Calderon in the face, breaking his nose and sending him down to the ground, much to the shock of Carmella and the townsfolk nearby. The Don's daughter immediately knelt down to tend to her father, who groggily looked up to the glaring soldier.

"_Now_ you're finished," Williams told him quietly. "And if you _ever_ call my mother a bitch again, I will kill you."

"No! _You're_ finished, Williams!" yelled Carmella vengefully. "You and your whore of a wife! When Colonel Montoya…!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the soldier dismissed, walking off. "Carry on _fuming_…that's what you're _best_ at."

The day hadn't gotten any better after that. That evening, just before Williams was set to go off-duty, he heard voices coming from outside the Cantina. All the voices he _recognised_; several belonging to people he _cared_ for…the other, _sole_ remaining voice belonging to a person he _loathed_.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, Lucia…I made you a promise last time," growled Captain Grisham, advancing towards the young Garcia and her brothers. "_Didn't_ I?"

"Capitan, please," said Lucia respectfully and calmly, standing protectively in front of her two brothers. "We don't want any trouble."

"Yeah, well…you should've thought about that last time I warned you about late night shopping. Now I guess I'm gonna have to give you a severe _spanking_, babe."

"Get away from her, pig!" threatened Beto (her younger brother), putting himself in front of Lucia, and drawing a knife to defend her.

Grisham glared evilly at the boy, and slowly took his pistol out from his holster. And raising it at all three of them, he replied in a dark, uncharacteristic tone, "Threatening the Captain of the Guard, eh? What _is_ Santa Helena coming to these days? Oh, well…thank heavens for self-defen…"

"CAPTAIN GRISHAM!" barked Lieutenant Williams, emerging from the shadows. "I must speak with you regarding an urgent matter _immediately_."

"Later, Lieutenant," dismissed Grisham, still glaring blankly (pistol still raised) at the intimidated Garcia family. "I think the Colonel's _laundry_ is your foremost priority these days."

"Not _this_ time, Captain. Colonel Montoya _demands_ I report to you. _Now_."

"I think you're just spreading _lies_ again, Williams. Beat it."

"Can you _really_ afford to take that chance…sir?"

Grisham turned round, now focusing his unblinking, hate-filled eyes on his lieutenant. Lucia Garcia took the opportunity to nod her thanks at Williams, who likewise returned the gesture, as the elder Garcia swiftly took her brothers away and home.

Williams approached his superior officer, their eyes locked together and their faces etched with silent, absolute & mutual hatred. Eventually, Grisham quietly spoke, "You already _know_ that your little friends are gonna be dead sooner or later, 'Golden Boy'. So why are you even…?"

"We're _long_ past respect for the chain of command, _Grisham_," warned Williams slowly. "So I'll tell you right now…you – _don't_ – go – near – those – kids. EVER. And as for 'why'…they a normal, hard-working and decent family. I like to make sure they aren't victimised by _vermin_ like you."

"Vermin? Moi? I'm not the one who goes round stalking families at night, becoming obsessed with 'helping' girls outside of his _wife_…oh, wait a minute. Yes, I am. Who'd a thunk you'd aspire to be just like me after all, eh? Grrrr…"

"You good-for-nothing _degenerate_…" snarled Williams at the now grinning jackal standing in front of him.

"Oooh, touched a nerve, have I, Williams? What are you gonna do about it? Nothing. There's nothing you _can _do. You're the laughing stock of the entire town and the entire Spanish Court…you've no real power or respect. Not _anymore_. That cute 'lieutenant' ranking you've got? Just window dressing. Just like Alvarado's cute little 'Queen' moniker. Oops! I just blurted it out in public! Wonder who _that _reminds me of? _Again._"

Williams resumed his icy-stare again at the corrupt Captain, before addressing him in a quiet, controlled voice, "You _will_ die. For everything you've done, and for all those people you've killed – including and especially the woman you '_loved'_. It may not be me, it may not be the Queen or even Helm…but you will die regardless. You won't know when or where it's coming, but when it finally happens…you'll die alone, helpless and pathetic while everyone laughs at you…then _forgets_ you. And you'll have no one to blame but _yourself_ for it."

Williams turned to walk away, then stopped and reported mockingly, "By the way…Montoya's laundry has been picked up. 'Sir'."

As one American left, the other never took his eyes off him.

_Tell Vera I'm sorry when you see her, asshole, _Grisham thought, alone and lost in his own world_._ Moments later, an anonymous arrival came forward to his Captain's side.

"You got it?"

The newcomer produced the Queen of Swords tarot card for Grisham to see.

"Good boy. Now, get the next bit of evidence. Then get ready to make the _arrest_."

* * *

><p>13th January 1919.<p>

Night-time at the Alvarado Hacienda, where the living room was decorated with ominous candlelight and the fierce grunts of a female warrior. Dressed in fencing clothes (white shirt, black pants, gloves & boots), the Senorita struggled.

Normally, swordplay practice helped Tessa relax; take her mind off Montoya schemes, problems with Doctor Helm, channel her anger and grief…

But _now_…everything had changed. Because of _Williams_.

Tessa's mind was plagued with distractions; missing sparring with Maria, unable to help the people like she could due to the situation with Montoya…

Vera. The image of her giving up her life to save her best friend from the man she loved.

The nightmare Tessa had had the other night – the _truth _of it – still continued to torment her endlessly. She felt weaker, more exposed and more vulnerable than ever. More than even when her identity had been compromised by Antonio & Raul. And she _had_ failed the people she loved; Carlos, Antonio, Dons Fredrico & Miguel, Vera…and most importantly _her father_, Raphael Alvarado. All dead, most without justice, and Montoya still the winner.

"_You failed them all," _the Queen's words repeated in the Senorita's mind, as she lunged forward with her rapier. Tessa's arm began to tremble uncertainly. She shook her head, trying to keep her mind clear. But the more she tried, the more Tessa could feel her confidence slipping away.

"_Soon you'll fail Marta & Doctor Helm…"_

As Tessa twisted and rotated her hand for a triangle, she somehow lost her grip on her sword's hilt (momentarily) and it nearly fell from her grasp. The Spanish aristocrat _just _managed to reassert her hold on her weapon, and as Tessa looked up and down her blade, she exhaled fearfully, and the shaking of her arm grew.

"_You'll fail the Williams, just as you've failed Santa Helena…"_

"What's happening to me?" Tessa asked herself. The nightmare of Tessa's alter-ego forsaking her, all of her failures & tragedies, and all other distractions plagued her mind…while _injuries_ plagued her body.

"_Everything will burn because you couldn't be me," _the Queen's words repeated,_ "and as a result, we've BOTH failed."_

Tessa, desperately trying to keep it together, raised her rapier, drew her dagger and clashed them together into a defensive stance. But she did it too hard and too fast, and immediately cried out in pain, dropped her weapons, and fell to her knees, grimacing and clutching both her sides.

"_The people, Santa Helena, your home & birthplace…everything will burn."_

Tessa fought to get her breath back. Injuries that would stay with her forever, the limitations of her body were now finally starting to dawn on her. It had been a long, adventurous and _perilous_ journey for the beautiful Senorita, and she'd forgotten it way too easily. Tessa had mentally catalogued all the punishments to her body, reliving every punch to her face, every kick to her abdomen; every slam against cell bars, blades cutting against flesh, falls from cliffs…and moments when she'd almost lost her life.

_Sand thrown in my eyes, endless cuts, contusions & bruises, shot twice in the stomach_, _wounded forearm, ribs broken with a sledgehammer, nearly lost an eye, injured shoulder, friction burns, scars…I should long be dead by now, _Tessa couldn't help thinking about it all so bluntly. _I feel like I've lived a long, hard life, and I'm still just a girl. I've let my youth, my resolve, my arrogance, flippancy and thrill-seeking cloud me into thinking I'm invincible too many times._

_Is it true, then? _Tessa asked herself, fearfully looking at her hands. _Am I no longer able to be the Queen? Mentally…or even physically?_

* * *

><p>14th January 1919.<p>

The next morning at Santa Helena's Military Headquarters, Colonel Montoya's office.

The Captain of the Guard walked up to his master's side. Even standing behind his master's back, Grisham could see that evil, self-assured smile permanently fixed on Montoya's face. The corrupt governor already knew what Grisham had to say, and of the victory that would be waiting for him at the end of this very day. But he wanted to hear it from Grisham's own mouth anyway.

It would make the inevitable outcome so much more…_delicious_.

"Lieutenant Williams failed to report for duty this morning, sir," said the Captain in a nonchalant tone. "After he assaulted two of our men."

"Then he's already figured it out," remarked the smug Colonel, struggling to contain his excitement. "Perfect. He won't waste any time, he never does. And his final act will be an admission of his guilt and everyone else's…_without_ jeopardizing _us_ in any way. The final revenge. The final victory."

_Hoo-ray, _thought Grisham with zero enthusiasm. Montoya immediately sensed this , and turned round to address his captain with a raised-eyebrow.

"You seem very…_passive_, my Capitan," addressed the Colonel quizzically. "I would've thought you'd _revel_ in this day you've longed for as much as I. The Queen, our 'Golden Boy', Doctor Helm…all of them six-feet-under. Where they belong."

Grisham didn't expect Montoya to understand how he felt, yet he coldly replied, "Let's just say the victory feels hollow without someone to celebrate it with."

Montoya stared at Grisham, knowing who he was talking about. Normally, he would've dismissed this stupid sentiment as childish and ridiculous, but instead it made Montoya think about Carlotta - the Counterfeit Queen - and the only person in the world that Montoya had genuine, romantic feelings for. A woman that took after his own heart, and one he'd ultimately betrayed.

Cunning, ambition, ruthlessness…and personal loss were what bonded Luis Montoya and Marcus Grisham together. Montoya hadn't looked at their relationship like that before. It had all been about putting down, manipulating & blackmailing his equally treacherous second-in-command, and now….at this crucial stage…

Montoya ceased his train of thought, deciding _against_ a comradely hand on Grisham's shoulder, and instead merely replied, "You were right a long time ago, Grisham. I _am_ uncomfortable with emotion."

_I expect nothing less, you miserable bastard, _Grisham thought to himself, making sure his face didn't betray anything. The captain snapped his fingers, and his men brought forward the evidence; Williams' journal, Tessa's mask, a Queen of Swords tarot card…and a soldier's sword stained with blood.

_Vera's_…blood. The sight of it made Grisham want to wretch.

Montoya just smirked.

"Good work. I presume Hidalgo and the other Dons are still waiting in the Rose Courtyard?"

"Yes, sir. And they're getting pissed off."

"Then by all means, my dear Grisham…let's not keep them waiting _any_ longer."

The Colonel headed out of his office (with his corrupt band in tow), to attend his important, one-in-a-million meeting with the Dons. One-in-a-million…because he was _actually_ looking forward to this meeting.

* * *

><p>Doctor Helm's office.<p>

"I've tried, Doctor," explained Emma, clenching her teeth and clearly in pain, "but the medicine you prescribed has only _lessened_ my pain. It comes back worse than ever."

Robert finished looking into Emma's eyes, then checked her tongue. After putting his hand on her temple, he explained, "I've treated migraines like this before. That medicine I gave you usually soothes all pain and clears them after a week, although that drug I prescribe is only the most basic one. In the case of more severe headaches, I can offer a stronger drug," he explained as he took down a larger jar of medicine from his shelf to show Emma. "However, this is _much more _powerful. Take _one_ dose – no larger than a teaspoon – after you've eaten and before you go to bed, and see how you get on. _Don't_ consume _any_ alcohol whatsoever while taking this medicine."

"Thank you, Doctor," nodded Emma gratefully.

"Have you avoided all physical activity like I ordered?"

"Yes, Doctor. My master's given me time off until I'm fit to return to work." Emma produced the sick note from her employer to satisfy Helm, and then he turned upon hearing the knocking on his door.

Checking his clock, Robert was confused. Yet he invited the _guest_ to "Come in!". It was then he noticed the scrap of paper that had been slid under his front door.

"Doctor Helm?" asked Emma.

Instinctively, the Englishman turned to his patient and lied, "I'm sorry, Emma, but you'll have to excuse me. My next patient is in five minutes. Come and see me again next week."

"What extra do I…?" began Emma, as the Doctor gently guided her to the door.

"No extra cost," said Helm with an assuring smile. "All part of the service. If the problem persists, do let me know."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will," she smiled gratefully as Helm opened the door to discover (naturally) no one there. He closed the door behind Emma, smile immediately dropping as soon as she'd gone. Robert picked up the scrap of paper, and unfolded it to discover handwriting, recognising it as Williams'.

_Get to Tessa's. NOW._

Helm's eyes narrowed, then looked up toward the clock. His next patient wasn't until _much _later, but that was beside the point! He couldn't just leave his office because Williams _told _him to! What if an emergency happened?

But the Doctor knew better than to doubt the Lieutenant's warnings, even after the fallout between him and Tessa.

_Montoya, _realised Helm slowly, before quickly grabbing his coat.

* * *

><p>The Williams' household.<p>

"Mom?" asked Theresa as she and Maria (hand-in-hand since mother had picked her daughter up from school) made their way through the front door and into the sanctuary of their home.

Ever since they first came to California, this simple little house had always felt like home to Maria Williams. In spite of all the dangers that occupied her life and the lives of those she'd come to befriend and cherish, Maria felt safer, more secure and at peace here – in this very abode – than she'd _ever_ felt anywhere else in life.

_It's a cruel, dangerous world, _Maria contemplated. _I should know, I've LIVED in it. Yet THIS place, this house in small, little Santa Helena…so simple and modest at the heart of it all. Sweet, just what I…WE all needed. And worth fighting for._

Then Maria sadly & fearfully wondered, _How much LONGER can it last though? Before it all burns down again?_

"Mommy?" asked little Theresa, gently shaking her mother's hand.

"Sorry, honey" said Maria, snapping back to the present. "What is it?"

"Are we…ever going to see Tessa and Marta again?"

Maria couldn't stop her smile from turning into an expression of pure angst. Sighing, she shook her head.

"I want to, Theresa. I _really _do. But…but…"

"Daddy's sorry, isn't he?"

"About what?"

"About what happened with…"

Maria stopped listening to her daughter's words when he eyes cast towards a scrap of paper on the coffee table in their living room.

"Sorry again, sweetheart. Tell me in a moment."

Theresa looked disappointed as her mother went up to pick something up off the table. She saw her mother unfold the note, intently read the note, then swiftly pocket it and smile excitedly.

"Come on, Theresa!" Maria continued to grin. "Go to your room and pack a bag! We've been invited to the Alvarado Hacienda!"

"Yay!"

Theresa rushed upstairs happily. As soon as she'd gone, Maria's smile dropped again as she took out Lionel's note, re-read it and exhaled, fearing for the worst.

_Keep Theresa safe. Get yourselves to Tessa's. NOW._

* * *

><p>The Alvarado Hacienda.<p>

At the living room table, Marta could sense it. She'd seen the visions already; ever since Vera's death. They'd stayed with her, and she'd shared them with Tessa. Premonitions of the future, so vivid and real.

And they were _coming_. Tessa knew this also, ever since that awful nightmare of the Queen herself 'abandoning' her alter-ego. Things would get even worse.

Shuffling her tarot cards, the Gypsy turned her head to see out the window. It was a red sunset. Contrary to what most people would believe upon seeing a beautiful sight, Marta instantly recognised the bad omen for what it was.

_Blood WILL be spilled this night_, seethed Marta bitterly. Like Tessa and Robert – like Lionel - she'd become sick and tired of death.

_Wheel of Fortune, _Marta tried to focus. _Concentrate on the Wheel of Fortune. It's STILL ongoing. All WILL come right!_

The Gypsy took a deep breath and drew the first card, carefully placing it down on the table.

She stared intently at the image, eyes narrowing in slow understanding.

"The Star…so the Protector will _again _show us the way."

* * *

><p><em>On the cliff overlooking the shores of California, within walking distance of the Alvarado Hacienda itself…stood the grave of Don Raphael Alvarado.<em>

_And his daughter – feeling weaker, lonelier and more helpless than she'd ever been – knelt down before his headstone once more. The child – lost and in need of her papa – closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame._

"_Papa…there's no other way for me to say this," began Maria Theresa Alvarado, her voice on the verge of breaking. "I've failed you. I've failed everyone. I can't be your Avenging Angel anymore. I won't see that justice is done…because I am weak. Everything about me is so weak. My mind, my body, my spirit…all I can do now is beg your forgiveness."_

_The Senorita was about to slump even lower…and then she felt that familiar & warm, strong, yet gentle hand rest on her shoulder._

"_There is nothing to forgive, my little angel."_

_Tessa didn't dare look up as she adamantly replied, "YES. There is everything to forgive."_

* * *

><p>Marta carefully drew the next card, and placed it next to The Star.<p>

"Justice. Can he lead us to salvation after all?"

* * *

><p>"<em>The hardest climb of any mountain is always nearest the top, Tessa. You stumble, you slip…after so much exhaustion."<em>

_The Don knelt down to sit by his daughter and directed her towards the hills faraway in the distance, behind the Alvarado Hacienda._

"_Do you remember those hills?" he smiled. "How they turned a hundred different shades of gold?"_

_Tessa nodded, fighting back the tears yearning to escape._

"_We used to ride there together. Race towards the sun, trying to catch it before it set…" She then despairingly added, "and always failing."_

"_Never, my angel. Always one step closer to finally achieving the impossible goal. Now you must take respite. Take refuge in the caves, before completing the next part of your journey."_

_Tessa finally looked to her father, more out of confusion now than anything else. His warm encouraging smile remained._

"_Yes, invisible caves. Long before our beautiful Hacienda was even built. Used to elude the terrible evils of this land. And they are coming."_

"_But how…?"_

"_You have come so far, my pepita." He stroked her head then kissed it. "All you have to do…is finish the rest."_

_Tessa blinked her eyes…and once again, her father had gone._

* * *

><p>Marta drew the final card with much anticipation.<p>

Her hope turned to dread.

It was the card of Death.

In the master bedroom, Tessa woke up from her lie-down; her father's words still echoing in a mind that now started to feel clearer. She realised what she must do. Picking herself up off the bed, ignoring the lingering injuries, Senorita Alvarado went to the living room to find Marta, who looked fearful.

"Tessa…" began the Gypsy, gesturing to the cards she had drawn.

Tessa stared – and swallowed – at the sight of Death. Then turned to her loyal servant and best friend with more determination than ever, and ordered, "Send the workers home at once. We've got to move. NOW."

* * *

><p>On a hillside overlooking the Alvarado Land in its beautiful glory…were two men on horseback.<p>

"You're _sure_ about this?" one man asked his comrade.

"It's _Montoya_. _Of course_ I'm sure," retorted the other bitterly.

"Touché," snorted the Spanish deserter, in equally bitter agreement. "History repeating itself…over and over…"

"One way or the other," the American vowed, "this WILL be the last time." He turned to his fellow and told him, "Look, you don't have to…"

"I _must_. I've been running for too long. I have to face her. I owe her father. And I owe you. You saved our lives again. If it hadn't been for you orchestrating that jailbreak and hiding us, my son and I…"

"You'd both have been better off without me. Just like everyone else in this town."

The American's eyes narrowed at the Hacienda before exhaling, "What's done is done. All that matters is what's done _next_. Your son…?"

"They can _both_ take care of themselves, amigo. They'll be alright…for the _duration_. But whatever happens…"

"I'll keep my word. After all…I've _nothing else_ left to keep."

They looked at each other, nodded in unison, then raced towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Tessa! Marta!" called out Maria, with Theresa holding her mother's hand. "Are you here?"<p>

"Maria, is that you?" called out a distinctively English voice.

"Robert?" The surprised Mrs. Williams turned to see the surgeon, who likewise was shocked to see her.

"Doctor Helm!" cried out little Theresa happily and rushed over to give him a hug. Helm was momentarily startled, but soon regained his composure with a smile and return hug of his own.

"It's nice to see you too, Theresa," he initially laughed, though his mood turned for the worst as he fearfully asked, "Maria, what's going on? I presume you also…?"

Maria produced Lionel's note. Robert likewise held up his own from the Lieutenant.

"Why has your husband summoned us?" he whispered into her ear. "Does Tessa…?"

"I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good. It's got to be Montoya. He's making a move against us somehow."

"He can't. We're in a stalemate situation. No one can…"

"Look, it doesn't matter now!" Maria fiercely whispered, being careful not to alarm her daughter. "Lionel would _never_ summon us all together like this unless…!"

"Unless Montoya would unleash everything he has on us," Helm realised bluntly. Maria stared back and swallowed, absolutely petrified.

"He outnumbers us a hundred-to-one. We're just _five_. Against a whole _army_."

"Mommy? What's going on?" asked Theresa, quietly. Her mother and the Doctor looked down at her, knowing that she was working things out.

"In a moment, sweetheart," assured Maria, squeezing her hand a bit-too-tightly. Looking back at Robert, she shouted, "Tessa! Marta! Lionel!"

The three began their search of the massive house.

* * *

><p>In the secret room beyond the wine cellar…<p>

"All the gold, the silver, the jewellery and other riches will remain safe here," said Marta, carefully stacking whatever portraits she'd been able to gather from upstairs. "This room saved the Alvarado fortune once…it should do so again. Unless…"

"Williams didn't know about this room," said Tessa, locking up the deed to her land safely in a chest along with the gold. She then shunted the chest underneath a table, and took some sheets to begin covering furniture and other valuables. "So he couldn't have written about it in his journal. Ergo, Montoya won't know about it either."

"We've only been at this half-an-hour, Tessa," warned the Gypsy servant gravely. "If Montoya's coming _now_, we won't be able to gather up _all_ the family possessions and treasures…"

"At least _most_ of it will be safe, that's all we can do. Right now, my father said something about 'invisible caves'."

"We've been living here for nearly two years! There's no more secrets to discover in this house!"

Tessa gave Marta an incredulous look, "You're saying you don't believe the cards, anymore?!"

Marta sighed, "I've read them wrong before."

Tessa didn't know what to say. She herself had been wrong about so many things; her attempted-revenge killing on Grisham, trusting Lionel Williams and Raul…to name only a few failures.

Narrowing her eyes, Tessa looked to a painting in the room. One of the Santa Helena coastline. It had always hung in this lonely corner of the room, and while as beautiful as any other painting in the hacienda, this one seemed…plain.

"Tessa, we've seen that painting before!" protested Marta. "There's no hidden lever mechanism! No secret doorway! No…!"

"Exactly," interrupted Senorita Alvarado, eyes narrowed. "It's _invisible_."

Tessa removed the painting from the wall, to expose the brickwork. She put her hand on the stone and began to feel for something. To the naked eye, it was as solid and immovable as any other brick wall. But as Tessa's hand trailed all over, feeling for something…she felt her hand push forward slightly on one of the bricks. Curious, she gently knocked on the brick. Nothing was hollow, but it felt slightly looser than the others. She placed her palm flat against the brick…and pushed with all her might.

It put up a fight, but the brick ultimately gave way to Tessa's resistance. A 'clunk' signified her victory, and the sound of gears 'whirring' into life followed. The wall shifted itself to the right, as the brick itself moved back into place. And to Tessa and Marta's amazement, a pitch-black corridor opened up before them.

The two best friends stared in renewed wonderment at each other, and then laughed in amazement at Don Alvarado's ingenuity.

"Like I said, Tessa…" smiled Marta, "I've read the cards wrong before."

"We _both_ have, Marta!" agreed Tessa, allowing another laugh, before sighing in relief, "Thank you, Papa. Again. Come on, let's get…"

"Shhh!" warned Marta. "Listen!"

"Tessa! Tessa, are you in there?" came the faint of echo of shouting. "It's urgent!"

"Robert?" Senorita Alvarado turned to her equally surprised servant and then nodded, "Come on."

Tessa quickly moved away from the dark passageway. Marta followed, and then stopped to look at the mannequin displaying Tessa's 'Queen' outfit. She called back to her mistress, about to remind her of her garments, but Tessa hadn't stopped walking. She hadn't even _dared_ to look at her guise, like she wasn't even worthy of it anymore.

Marta looked to Tessa's direction in dismay, and then followed her mistress out of the secret room, taking one last sad look at the Queen of Swords' clothes as she left.

* * *

><p>"Tessa! TESSA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Robert called out in front of the wine-rack. "Please!"<p>

Maria wondered if Doctor Helm had finally gone mad; here he was now shouting in front of all the wine-bottles Tessa had in her cellar. Then Maria remembered that Tessa had used her mother's shawl to hide her face while fighting crime, and that she and her husband had changed their names while moving from America to Spain to California. Madness was a relative factor in their lives.

Maybe that's why it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to discover that there were no workers around when they _should _be. And that the house was missing several portraits, the silverware and other items of value on display. It looked like Tessa and Marta were more than just moving house…they were preparing for the worst.

Little Theresa looked up to her mother, then back at Doctor Helm, both of whom seemed to have forgotten her. She didn't find anything strange. She just felt like asking her mother something.

"Mommy?"

"In a minute, Theresa," said Maria. "I promise."

"Tessa's the Queen of Swords, isn't she?"

The silence created by Theresa's question _deafened_ her mother and Doctor Helm. Completely taken aback, they both turned to look at the little girl, bearing the most innocent expression of all.

Unable to do anything else, Maria knelt down to face her daughter, put her hands on her shoulders, and asked quietly, "How long have you known?"

"Since she and Daddy saved me," Theresa explained just as quietly. "When I recognised Chico at the stables when we came over here for that party last year. And when I heard Daddy and Tessa shouting that night."

"What night?" her bewildered mother asked.

"When Daddy said he was sorry. And the Queen…was really angry at him…"

Maria realised that she was referring to the aftermath of the journal falling into Montoya's hands. And Tessa had initially threatened to kill Lionel because of it.

"Tessa and the Queen smile the same," explained Theresa simply. "Their hair's the same, their eyes are the same. They both put their hands on their hips. I put all the clues together. And I never told anyone. She's my hero."

Robert was at a total loss for words. Maria couldn't help but feel so proud of her little girl for being so loyal and clever…and all the more afraid for her. This knowledge that Theresa had gained – the danger she'd been in ever since the family came to Santa Helena – Maria realised that her daughter was growing up on the same path that she had. Full of adventure, danger and tragedy…and after doing her best to keep Theresa away from it, Maria Williams was powerless to prevent it.

Before Maria could speak, the entire wine-rack rattled as the shelf itself gave away to reveal the secret room that Doctor Helm already knew of. The one Tessa had shown him since revealing her secret to him. The Senorita and her servant emerged from the chamber. Tessa looked long and hard at the brave, little girl, while Marta shut the wine-rack door behind them.

Eventually, Tessa nodded and smiled (albeit sadly), "Yes, Theresa. I _was_ the Queen."

"But…but you're not _now_?" she asked with growing shock and sadness.

Tessa looked down, sighed, then to each of her family. The feelings of Robert, Marta, Maria and Theresa were each painted on their faces, all conveying the same message.

_PLEASE don't give up, Queen. We ALL need you_.

Struggling to regain some dignity, the Spanish Aristocrat asked, "What's everyone doing here?" When no one answered, Tessa's eyes narrowed with angry realisation, "_Lionel_. Why's he sent you here?"

"Because we're _all_ in more danger now than we've _ever_ been," came the rough, familiar voice from upstairs. Everyone's heads turned to the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairway. The two men from the hillside had finally made their way into the house.

One of them everyone knew all too well. The other…everyone had never seen before.

"Tessa…everyone…" began Lionel slowly, with Juan standing somewhat hesitantly behind him. "You _have_ to listen to me now."

* * *

><p>In his life, Montoya had never had that much of an appreciation for anything other than wealth and power…but tonight was different.<p>

The red sky was truly beautiful. But unlike all the simple-peasants beneath his heel, the corrupt Colonel knew perfectly what it meant.

_Blood will be spilled this night. The sky will catch fire. Your day of reckoning is here at last, my Queen Tessa._

* * *

><p>As the evil governor rode on – with almost the entire garrison in tow, and the unnaturally silent Captain of the Guard by his side – Montoya's dastardly grin shone almost as bright as the sun. The Alvarado Hacienda, its riches and occupants inside, the land it had all been built on, and his revenge… would all finally be his.<p>

In the wine cellar, the first thing that everybody noticed was Juan. Nobody could take their eyes off him. The deserter twitched uncomfortably, despite his attempts at putting on a brave face for whatever reason.

Tessa was the first one to speak, and angrily at that.

"Who's _this_?"

Lionel took a deep breath and began with a feeble, apologetic, "Tessa…first…I…"

The stranger behind him placed his arm in front of Williams to assure him that it was alright; that he could speak for himself. The Senorita's eyes narrowed at the sight of this man, who looked like he'd come from the gutter, yet was cleaner and more presentable than most thugs she'd fought. He reminded Tessa of people like Leonardo, Roman and Fenner…among the few good rogues that the Queen had had the fortune to know and befriend.

But that didn't help the beautiful Spaniard feel at ease here and now. Nor did the stranger get down on one knee, clasp his hands together, and lower his head in shame.

"Senorita Maria Theresa…" began Juan, his guilt coming across clearly in his tone, "daughter of Don Raphael Alvarado…I know that I can never ever be worthy of this honour."

Tessa stared. Then (upon realization) her face convulsed into anger.

"It's _you_…" she quietly addressed. "You're _Juan_."

She couldn't contain the punch that escaped right into the deserter's face and busted his lip open. It frightened Theresa, and Maria winced in despair as she cradled her daughter protectively from the sight. The Doctor and Marta immediately lunged to restrain Tessa, who seethed over her hurt hand and flaring injuries, yet had enough fire to kick Juan while he was trying to pick himself up.

"No, Queen! Please!" yelled Theresa without thinking. This made Tessa stop more than Helm and Marta's efforts. Overcome with guilt yet again, the Senorita gave a sad, tearful look to the child, then surrendered. Marta and Robert let go, and then everyone turned to the sight of Williams helping Juan to his feet.

"Juan?" spoke Marta, her anger growing as the rest of the room (barring Lionel) cast glares at the stranger. "_Raul's _cousin? One of the devils present at Don Alvarado's murder?"

"Marta! Everyone! Please! I…!" But Lionel lost his sentence when he realised his little girl had spoken of Tessa's secret out loud.

He turned to his frightened daughter and spoke quietly, "Theresa, you…?"

She nodded. Juan, now back on his feet, exhaled and wiped the blood from his face on his sleeve. Then spoke to the glaring Tessa, "It makes sense. Who else would fight to avenge Don Alvarado and save their homeland from Montoya? Who else could've killed my cousin?"

"He tried to kill me…among other things," said Tessa simply, without any apology whatsoever in her voice.

"That sounds about right," was all Juan said, his eyes cast aside in bitter reflection. "I am sorry for what he did. For everything." He paused before adding sincerely, "Thank you for ridding everyone of him."

The manner in which Juan had said that surprised the Senorita. Clearly, there'd been no love lost between these cousins, and neither had any regret in their feelings about Raul. But Tessa was only prepared to give Juan so much credit. She thought about it…then decided to direct her tirade against Lionel instead.

"Why are you here, traitor?" Tessa asked impatiently. "You're not welcome."

Lionel let Tessa's scathing remark pass, out of guilt and urgency. He looked down at his feet, then back into his former friend/ally's face, finally saying, "We're in danger…"

"What a surprise…" Tessa said sarcastically, before adding. "Thanks to _you_."

Lionel took turns to silently address everyone in the room, then got right to the point.

He slapped his hip, where his scabbard was, and it dawned on everyone that the Lieutenant's sword was missing.

"Whoever stole my journal…" Williams bitterly explained, "also took my sword. It's engraved with my personal mark, and it went missing this morning before I reported for duty. I know Montoya's got hold of it, just like he's taken one of _your_ Queen of Swords tarot cards, and he's using those to convince the Dons…that _we're_ all responsible for Vera's death."

Alarm dominated everyone's faces as Lionel continued, "I found out from two of Montoya's squealers soon after…he'll doubtless have long conferred with the Dons by now, and used evidence to convince them that we've all been in cahoots, without doing anything to jeopardize our secrets at the risk of compromising his and Grisham's. Even with the evidence as flimsy as it is, it'll be enough to convince the Dons that…"

"Stop right there," silenced Tessa, holding her hand up. "Me and Marta _know_ what's coming. Robert and Maria will doubtless have already realised the worse. And like the _fool_ that you are, you've gathered us all up into the lion's den…AGAIN! We're _trapped_ and you've wasted our precious time by opening old wounds, bringing _enemies_ here…" – Tessa didn't even look at Juan as she said that part – "And telling us _how_ Montoya is going to kill us…!"

Unable to contain himself, Lionel grabbed Tessa, shook her and shouted, "I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING!"

Lionel's eyes welled up with tears. His reaction had startled the Senorita and everyone else. He calmed himself, then shakily furthered, "I _know_ he set me up. Again. But we're _not_ dead yet. And you're right, we _will_ be the longer we stay here. I arranged for the escape of Juan and his son after Montoya & Grisham's arrest fell-through, and…"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute…" stopped Doctor Helm, coming forward. "What about all those incriminating documents?"

"That's all safe, sir," explained Juan, choosing to speak up. "Lieutenant Williams stole it from lock-up and returned it to me. I've been on the run since with my son throughout the country, avoiding capture. Williams was able to get in touch with me recently. And we reconvened plotting our escape."

"I got word out to my family and the Doctor and told them all to come here. There's only one way we have to survive now…and that's together."

Tessa remained silent.

"Tessa, please…don't do this for _me_. Do it for _everyone_ _else_."

"Why should I trust you again?" asked the Spaniard quietly.

"Because I've been in your shoes just like you've been in mine."

That took the Senorita aback. Her own guilt over the deaths of those closet to her, her failures…and her own contributions in ruining the prosecution of her arch-enemies. The Queen's insane assault on Captain Grisham certainly hadn't helped…in fact it had made things worse to begin with. Just like her own reactions in front of her family here and now – especially in front of a child like Theresa.

Tessa's shame grew. Marta stepped forward with a sympathetic face and hand for her mistress' shoulder, saying, "Tessa…we all have to forgive each other now. For everything." The Gypsy turned to Juan as she said this. Tessa finally looked at the guilt-ridden deserter, then to all the other grown-ups present; each with their own list of sins, that still haunted them here and now.

Before Tessa could speak…the distant sound of horses could be heard from outside. It grew louder and louder, a frightened Theresa hugged her mother tighter…and everyone else looked toward the stairwell, realizing the same thing.

Montoya had arrived.

* * *

><p>On the grounds of the Alvarado Hacienda, the red sky was as gorgeous as it was ominous. It had darkened, and it was angry; now <em>demanding<em> its spilt blood. The night air was still and tense.

Tessa and Lionel dared to look out the windows. The Spaniard just stared in silent alarm. The American swore under his breath. Everyone else didn't need to look. What surely had to be all of Santa Helena's military forces had completely surrounded the house. All quiet and tense, simmering with hatred and desire to avenge every-single-day of humiliation both the Queen of Swords and Lieutenant Williams had put them through.

All armed…with lethal artillery and even deadlier knowledge. Of the Queen's true identity, of the Lieutenant's treachery…and of the fact that all their enemies (and their prizes) were gathered for the kill.

Montoya kicked his horse to move forward a short distance, then turned to address his captain and men.

"Of _all_ the things I value in life," began the colonel, proud of himself and believing what he was saying, "it is _order_. Santa Helena is _mine_ to govern, and its people are _my property_. I _care_ for them like my own sheep…and it is by allowing wolves like the Queen of Swords and my EX-Lieutenant, Lionel Williams to live and disrupt the natural order of things…that this haven – MY HAVEN! – has fallen apart!

"But from the _ashes _of poor Senora Hildago's death…" Grisham's eyes narrowed in disgust at Montoya's feigned sympathy, self-loathing for himself, and _more_ for the Queen of Swords.

"And the ashes from Tessa Alvarado's ruined crusade," continued the Colonel, drawing his sword and revelling in the power of his own speech and glory, "and the exorcism of the cancerous Andrew Conrad, we shall FINALLY be redeemed and avenged for all the _injustices_ we have suffered!"

Tessa instantly recognised her arch-enemy's mocking…and knew just how powerless she and her friends were to do anything about it. It angered and frightened her…and even if she still had the Queen's mask to hide behind…its power would not win her this day here.

And Montoya revelled in that truth with an excited smile.

"DEATH TO THE QUEEN!"

"DEATH TO THE QUEEN!" jeered the army in unison, as they drew their own swords, kicked their horses and sped towards the house. The tsunami of excited war-cries and stampeding judgement rocked the house and its occupants to the core.

Before the former Queen could utter a single command to her subjects, a gunshot in their vicinity caught them by surprise. Theresa screamed, and Maria dived to protect her daughter. Everyone else reacted instinctively…only to discover that Lionel and Juan had taken their positions & their rifles (from the large cache of weapons and ammo that they'd conveniently brought along with them), and were now opening fire from the windows, determined to take as many of Montoya's men as they possibly could.

"Helm, cover the other windows!" barked Williams desperately as he reloaded and fired again, shooting a soldier dead off his horse. "Tessa, I need you to watch the windows and cover the back door! Maria, you and Marta get our daughter out of here! EVERYONE MOVE NOW!"

Outside the hacienda, the Colonel had discreetly held back, allowing his all-too-eager army to 'overtake' him on their assault of the house. _The pawns are always used first in chess, _he smugly reminded himself. He watched as his expendable pieces dropped like flies from the defensive retaliation of Williams and Juan. The gunfire immediately frightened the horses and scattered them into total disarray, naturally preventing soldiers from entering the house.

_Think I hadn't known you wouldn't cut my men to pieces on open ground with little to no cover, Williams? All you're doing is WEEDING out the useless. Just wait until you try clipping the useFUL._

A few soldiers had actually managed to break through Lionel and Juan's fire, and get to the doors of the house. They immediately discovered that the doors were barricade shut and soon summoned a battering ram to break their way in. However, Juan had spotted the intruders and began to pick them off (one-by-one) with his rifle. However, this alerted the soldiers to his vantage point, and he was forced to withdraw from enemy fire.

Lionel fired, reloaded, fired, reloaded and fired over-and-over, but the soldiers that had survived the horses' terror and his ace marksmanship had regrouped, made it to cover behind bushes, barrels, pillars and walls, and began to concentrate their own attack. Now forced on the defensive as well, Williams only just managed to miss a stray shot from entering his head.

Then there came the almighty crash from the kitchen.

"SHIT!" growled Williams in frustration, as he tipped a nearby table over for better cover and signalled for Juan to join him.

Back in the kitchen, soldiers had already made their way through, after some of their number had fallen to Tessa's own shots with the pistol and rifle. The first mad bloodhound that entered the house was greeted with a well-thrown meat cleaver that landed in his head. Senorita Alvarado didn't have time to allow any guilt, as she'd been forced to brandish a pan and use it to take care of the intruders.

But the adrenaline wore off all-too-quickly. In peak-condition, Tessa could easily fight off a dozen men by herself. But lingering injuries, no action whatsoever since Vera's death, and all the guilt & doubt plaguing her mind soon overwhelmed her. Tessa's reflexes were painfully slow, her strength was below par, as was her timing. The dress she was wearing further impeded her fighting ability. After taking down four soldiers, Tessa cried from a pain in her side, then felt a brutish soldier's hand clamp round her throat and drive her very hard (spine-first) into the kitchen table.

Hurt and disorientated even more, Tessa choked as the snarling brute drew a knife and got ready to bring it down through her face.

_I'm sorry, Papa…I'm sorry, everyone…_Tessa thought, bravely preparing to face her end. Then the soldier's head snapped back violently from the bullet that collided, and he fell to the floor. The shocked aristocrat nursed her throat and coughed for precious air…then turned to see Robert Helm, the man who had once again forsaken his oath to save her, lower his pistol and dart over to the kitchen table.

"Come on, Tessa!" implored Robert desperately, through tears over his own guilt and the fact that he had nearly lost her. "We _need _you to live!"

Tessa could only watch as he saw Robert frantically push the table towards the door. Immediately realising what he was doing, Tessa sprang back into action, propping the damaged doors into a closed position, then quickly helped Robert jam the table into position before the next wave could enter the house.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked Tessa, sounding more scared than even his days in the war. The former Queen looked visibly shaken, not just hurt from the soldier's attack, but that her whole world, everything her father had built, was falling apart around them.

"Come on…" exhaled Tessa, gesturing Robert to help her as they fled.

Then they heard a window breaking…and Hell itself erupt soon after.

* * *

><p>Williams and Juan had done their best to try and barricade the front door upon their arrival (and in the limited time they had), but now they were being spread even thinner covering the windows <em>as well as<em> the front door after Helm had abandoned his post to save Tessa. They should've expected the stick of dynamite being thrown through the window…or rather, _Williams_ should've anticipated it. But the heat of the moment, the fury of this warzone had overwhelmed the Lieutenant who was no longer Golden.

He noticed the explosive too late, and only just managed to push Juan out of harm's way. Brick, mortar, furniture and glass erupted into flame and wild debris. Juan survived unscathed, but he soon noticed that the explosion had caught Williams' side, staining his clothes with smoky char…and growing red.

"Williams!" cried the alarmed Juan, who picked himself up and tried to help the soldier up, only to be shoved away by the American, his face fierce with pain and desperation.

"Save…my family. Save yours. Help…Tessa. GO!"

Juan stared at him like a scared, little boy. Then shook his head in denial.

"Go…please…" croaked Lionel, adding regret to the horrible recipe on his face. "Tell them…tell them…"

No more words were needed. And Juan could only nod in defeat.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the house, Maria had picked up Theresa, carrying her in her arms as she and Marta ran to safety.<p>

"But there's nowhere to go!" protested Maria.

"There's _always_ somewhere to go, child!" the Gypsy smiled at her, more out of craziness than anything else. On a normal adventure, Maria loved to quip as much as Tessa. But this was _far_ from a normal adventure for her…this was the kind of danger Maria's father had tried to protect her from. The kind of thrill-seeking that was now about to get her family and friends killed if they couldn't get out.

Maria couldn't question Marta's attempt to rally humour or bravery unfortunately, as soldiers had now made their way through the bedrooms and had come round the corner of the hallway to greet them with a volley of bullets. Marta's smile dropped, Theresa screamed and Maria (still carrying her daughter) instinctively bumped into Marta, throwing themselves into the nearest bedroom. The move had barely saved their lives, but the elation was short-lived when they realised they'd been herded into a store-cupboard.

Theresa began to cry, Marta hugged the child tightly and shushed her, desperately trying to calm her down. Maria desperately looked around her for something to use. She could here Montoya's men brandishing their swords and charging towards them!

_Think, you stupid woman! THINK!_ panted Maria, determined to prove to her dad and her brothers that she wasn't some stupid little girl; that she was a strong woman who could hold her own. She wasn't insecure, she was brave and resourceful, she…!

She noticed the milk churn near her. Maria – knowing she could now afford the same crazy smile as Marta – lunged towards the churn, removed the cover, and tipped the contents out into the hallway. The charging soldiers immediately slipped as soon as their feet came into contact with the white liquid, and landed hard on their backs, in a heap against the end of the hallway. Pressing her advantage, Maria took a sack of flour from the shelves, then opened and threw it onto the incapacitated soldiers. The white cloud coated them instantly, blinding and choking them.

"Come on!" rallied Maria, picking up her daughter again, as they and Marta carefully and quickly navigated their way over the enemy-pile and messy floor (taking care not to slip), and right towards the cellar, praying that they could get away.

More explosions came, rocking the whole house violently.

"What's going on?!" shrieked the scared Theresa. "Where's Daddy?!"

Maria couldn't answer.

_It's happening again…evil men are burning down my life around me._

* * *

><p>Williams struggled to stand. The front door wouldn't hold much longer, more sticks of dynamite leapt through the windows and playfully, <em>systematically<em> destroyed the beauty of Tessa Alvarado's home; the paintings and possessions still left in the house, all the trappings and everything her family had built…all it represented, being totally devastated by Montoya's vengeance.

More men entered his blurry vision, men he struggled to recognise. They swarmed him as he drew his sword and began to cut them into pieces. Even wounded, Lionel could still kill a legion by himself. In fact being injured only made him even more dangerous, more unbeatable, more…!

_More like the murdering bastard who killed Mom and Dad…_realised Williams. Then everything became a blur…as he staggered and noted the bodies of men beneath his feet. Fellow soldiers, comrades-in-arms…men who should've been on _his _side…lives that he'd ended to save an enemy of the state.

_Montoya…was he right? _wondered Williams, staring at his bloody hands…the hands that could never ever be washed clean. The hands that had executed his own treacherous brother.

Momentarily lost in his own world, Williams snapped out of his trance to realise how deathly quiet everything had now become. Silence had fallen…along with the night. Williams sat in a huddle behind an upended table, in the ruins of a once-splendid hacienda.

_How long have I been fighting for? _he wondered, his glassy eyes surveying all the destruction and death. _What have I achieved?_

The question he asked himself regarded both his actions on this night…and his life in general.

He noticed the front doors had broken, and were on the verge of caving away altogether. One more blow from the battering ram would shatter the barricade completely…and yet Montoya had called it off.

Everyone knew that Santa Helena's governor had won. He just wanted to savour this moment for everything it was worth to him.

"Enjoyed your long think, Williams?" taunted the Colonel, his voice calling through the crack in the doors. "I hope it's given you the peace that you _pathetically_ sought. Because God knows the only way you could find it was in your own death!

"You embarked on a losing battle the moment you first came to Santa Helena. We _both_ knew that the day you first sat in my office! That stupid brat Alvarado will learn eventually if she hasn't already today, as will her Gypsy slave and the good Doctor! I MAY choose to show your widow and daughter mercy…maybe even a new father and husband…but ONLY IF YOU SURRENDER!"

The wounded, tired old soldier drank in the deep silence, contemplating Montoya's threats, his demands…and the way he'd spoken about his friends…and his family.

"_I MAY choose to show your widow and daughter mercy…maybe even a new father and husband…"_

Lieutenant Lionel William's face contorted one last time into that of absolute disgust and rage towards his hated, _former_ superior…emerged from behind his cover, to look at Montoya's smirking, devilish face from the crack in the doorway…

Then raised his shaking pistol at the tyrant, cocked it, then defiantly spoke…

"VIVA…THE…QUEEN."

Williams' body then fell to the floor. Captain Marcus Grisham lowered his smoking pistol, the doors surrendered and the less-expendable men flooded the hacienda, with Colonel Luis Montoya marching towards the body of the lieutenant who had defied him.

"Check him," he ordered Grisham, who complied…then confirmed.

"Good," smiled Montoya victoriously. "Take him away. Finish up here."

Grisham spat on Williams' body…as the vultures swarmed in.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Lieutenant Lionel Williams…and this is the last story I will ever tell.<em>


	3. On the Run

**Chapter 19: On the Run  
><strong>

Marta, Maria and Theresa had successfully managed to elude their pursuers, but the sound of more explosions, clamouring invaders, growing crashes…and then the sound of just their own running, greatly unnerved the three runaways.

Maria wanted to stop when all fell quiet, but Marta knew better as she willed Mrs Williams and her daughter onward down towards the wine cellar. There they rendezvoused with Doctor Helm, who had the tired, hurt Tessa's arm over his shoulders, as he helped the woman he loved to safety.

"Come on!" hurried Marta desperately, as she unlocked the door and moved everyone into the cellar. "This way!"

"But there's no way out from the secret room!" protested Robert, being careful with Tessa as they fled. "You showed…!"

"Discovered…secret tunnel," explained Tessa, wearily. "We can…"

"Wait!" yelled Maria, as she saw Marta about to lock the door behind them. "Where's Lionel?! We can't leave…!"

But before she could say anymore, Juan burst through the doorway, and yelled at Marta to shut it. As the Gypsy reluctantly complied, everyone turned to stare at the deserter in wonderment.

"Where's my husband…?" asked Maria softly.

Before Juan's solemn face could explain…the sound of a lone gunshot echoed throughout the house.

Everyone's hearts stopped.

Tessa's eyes widened in disbelief.

Juan shook his head with the utmost sympathy, his eyes welling up with genuine tears.

"I am so sorry…"

"LIONEL!" screamed Maria hysterically, and immediately darted for the stairs. Juan grabbed her, trying desperately to restrain her.

"Mrs Williams, please! You have to live for him!"

"LET ME GO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE! LIONEL!"

"Daddy…?" little Theresa asked fearfully.

Adrenaline kicked in for Robert Helm, and he yelled at Marta towards the wine-rack and get the secret door open at once. Juan struggled to drag the hysterical, sobbing Maria away, who screamed and kicked away in the hope of getting free, to reach her dead husband in the impossible attempt to save him.

Marta shifted the entire wine-rack to reveal the secret room, then darted back to pick up Theresa, who burst into tears, also screaming for her lost father. Robert frantically turned to see Tessa frozen on the spot, looking up the stairs with fresh guilt and despair.

"COME ON!" pleaded the Doctor, dragging the utterly defeated Senorita towards the secret room. Marta quickly slammed the wine-shelf shut behind them, concealing the secret room from the intruders who would inevitably reach the cellar. The secret tunnel uncovered earlier still remained open. Juan noticed a torch-holder mounted on the wall, and left Maria and Theresa to be consoled by a desperate Doctor Helm while he grabbed it. Marta took out some matches from her dress and ignited the torch to light the way ahead. Then she turned back for the sacks and bags prepared earlier (only what they could carry) and Tessa and Robert helped.

Maria completely unable to accept her husband's death, lost deep in her own despair, didn't even think of consoling her equally-distraught daughter. Both had to be shunted along the passageway, deeper into the caves below. Tessa stumbled slightly as they fled; her foot pressing down onto a loose cobblestone. Mighty gears 'whirred' and stone grinded again, as the passageway's entrance slid shut behind them.

The tunnels were naturally dark, damp and doing nothing to comfort the fugitives in their depressed state. The trek took much longer than anyone would've liked. They could've stayed here for a moment to gather themselves up, but Tessa and the others knew that they had to find a way out _now_. There was the very real danger of Montoya somehow discovering the only safe-secret of Don Alvarado's left.

The secret _escape_.

After coming to a large open enclosure – what surely had to be the heart of the cave, the party came to a halt. Completely lost and unsure.

"Which way?" exhaled Juan, struggling to keep his own composure.

Tessa noted the way the torch's flame was flickering, and felt the cold wind coming at her, tickling her skin.

"That way!" she pointed in realisation. "North-west!"

With no other alternative but to run, everyone followed Tessa's lead. Quarter of an hour passed, Theresa tripped over some loose rocks and fell, which made her cry even more. Marta had to pick her up and carry her, gently consoling her whilst doing so. Because Maria was in a total trance. Her mind had shut down, and it was up to the Doctor to try and gently 'herd' her to safety.

Tessa and Juan took the lead, with Tessa relying on her instincts and the way the wind was blowing to guide them out of the 'invisible caves'. How had her father discovered these? It amazed her, and the knowledge of her fathers, the critical clue he'd left in Tessa's dream, had undoubtedly saved her once again.

It had saved _all _their lives…

_Except Lionel's…_remembered Tessa, guilt rising again. Over the way she had treated him, _belittled_ the soldier. And he'd now responded by redeeming himself with his sacrifice that had allowed them to escape.

Tessa wasn't allowed to feel sorry yet though. She still had a responsibility to her family, to the people, to Santa Helena. Like it or not, no matter how tired, hurt and despondent she felt…Senorita Alvarado knew she had to live.

Eventually, thanks to Juan lighting the way, and Tessa's instinctive guidance…they found an opening that lead them straight to the surface. It was now completely dark…and very, very cold. The wind blew out Juan's torch as soon as they made it to ground level, but the deserter was thankful. Hopefully, there were no night patrols to witness that flicker of light.

"Where…where are we?" asked Robert, looking all around him. "Where have we ended up?"

Tessa and Marta tried to think. No part of the country looked familiar to anywhere they'd ventured before in California. There was no sea-breeze, so they weren't anywhere near the beach. Just where had those tunnels taken them to?

Before anyone could say that they were lost in the middle of nowhere, the sound of a horse's cry – and a dog's barking – startled the party. Wheels rattled, and Juan sighed with a relieved grin. Everyone else, lost for words, could only watch as Juan waved and shouted, "Son! Son, over here!"

The horse and wagon came over the hill, and slowed to a halt. Sat in the driver's seat was the ten-year-old Julio, tugging the reins to make the horse stop. The family dog (Toro) barked defensively at the strangers it didn't recognise. This frightened Theresa even more, who cried and cried, wanting to go home. Maria just stared out to nowhere, with Marta again trying her best to comfort the child.

"Down, boy!" demanded Juan, as he climbed up to the wagon. Toro settled down, and Juan patted his son on the back. "Well done, boy! Well done! I'm _proud_ of you!"

"Thank you, papa! I saw the explosions at the hacienda! I fled following your instructions! Then I saw the light from that cave!"

Julio turned to see the bewildered party, and was about to ask who everyone was, and what had happened to Lieutenant Williams when his father took charge, helping everyone (and their belongings) into the back of the wagon. Sheltered by the canvas roof, and finally sat down, Tessa and the others could at last catch their breaths…and their thoughts.

Juan took the reigns from his son, snapped them hard, and the horse pulled them away. Theresa continued to whimper, Maria remained in a trance, Robert and Marta fell into deep angst…and Tessa wondered how much worse things could get.

* * *

><p>It was approaching midnight by the time the runaways had found suitable cover; ultimately deciding on taking refuge in the ruins of a country house in the middle of nowhere that they'd stumbled upon. Physically exhausted and emotionally drained, the entire party took even longer getting settled. Williams and Juan had taken the liberty of packing tents and sleeping accommodation for their getaway, along with enough supplies to last, but <em>only<em> for a few days.

Theresa had long fallen asleep from all her crying, and couldn't be woken up. Marta put her to bed, as Doctor Helm took the opportunity to tend to any injuries sustained by the party. By one o'clock in the morning, Marta, Juan and the children had succumbed to their exhaustion. Toro was asleep next to his masters, yet ready to defend against any attackers.

Tessa just couldn't sleep. Her eyes remained fixed open – staring out into pitch-blackness – as she knelt by the doorframe of the dilapidated house. It was all she could do; her mind and body incapable of doing anything else.

She felt Robert's gentle hand touch her shoulder, inviting her to turn round. The former Queen did so, exhaling wearily as the Doctor caressed her cheek, and used his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Tessa…you need some sleep," he said softly. "We both do."

"I'm…" she was about to argue, until Helm shook his head vehemently.

"No. _Don't_ tell me that you're 'fine'. Just…_don't_."

For the first time since…ever, the Senorita nodded her head in agreement with the Doctor. He put his arm around her and guided her towards bed. As they went, she wearily turned to see everyone else sleeping soundly…except one.

Stopping, Tessa asked in fearful realization, "Where's Maria?"

* * *

><p><em>He's not gone…he's not gone…he's not gone… he's not gone…<em>

She'd lost everything. Again. Been shoved into a situation where she had no control. Again. Been made to realise that the reality of adventure wasn't as romantic as she'd dreamed.

AGAIN.

_He's not gone…he's not gone…he's not gone…he's not gone…_

Maria remained lost in her own world. As soon as Juan had told her…as soon as she'd heard that _shot…_Maria could visualise Lionel's body falling from so far away. She may not have actually seen it, but the possibility of his death being true hit her hard.

And _that_ sent her into a deep well of denial and despair.

_He's not gone…he's not gone…he's not gone…he's not gone…_

Everything else had been a blur that Maria paid no attention to. A stupid dog, some other people and a little girl…running through dark, ending up at someone else's house…what a _state_ it was in! They certainly hadn't looked after it! Though who could blame them, really?

Then Maria had seen something _worth_ paying attention to.

_He's not gone…he's not gone…he's…he's not…_

Yes. That lovely looking gun. _Lionel_ has one just like that one. What was his favourite hobby with it? Maria began to think it all over…then decided to go out for a walk to clear her head. A lovely night walk.

Perhaps she'd bump into Lionel. Yes, he was probably late coming home from work.

Maria felt like a rest. Just a nice kneel down, far away so she and Lionel wouldn't bother the neighbours. She held the gun in her hands, studying it. Yes, it was a beautiful pistol. She wondered what sound it made. Yes, that was how you cocked it. Using that hammer on the back.

Maria placed it to the side of her head, and began to squeeze the trigger. Without even thinking.

As she mumbled to herself, "He's…not…gone…"

Maria felt the whip crack round her forearm, the pain surging through her, shocking her brain back into the outside world. The whip yanked her arm and made her drop the pistol to the ground. She made another grab for the weapon but Tessa pulled her violently back, giving Robert enough time to get the gun as far away from her as possible.

This sent Maria into an absolute fury. She got up to her feet, trying to unravel the whip that was hurting her arm, and rounding on a silently furious Tessa who marched towards her.

"How _dare_ you?!" screamed Maria in anger, finally ripping the whip away. "You can't stop me from seeing my husband! You've no RIGHT to…!"

At that point, Tessa just lost it. She punched Maria right in the mouth, and then pulled her up by the hair to make her look right into the senorita's pained face.

"You _selfish_ cow!" sobbed Tessa angrily to the shocked Maria. "How could _this_ be the only thing you're thinking of right now?! Is that more important than your _own_ _daughter_?! Your _only child_?! Is it?!"

Maria's swollen lip began to wobble, as her eyes welled-up and stared deep into Tessa's equally despaired face.

"Well?!" she belittled, tightening her hold on Maria's hair. "Are you _that_ determined to make her another orphan? _Like us_?!"

"Tessa, please!" implored Robert, stepping forward to grab the Spaniard's arm. "Let her go!"

Tessa let go…and Maria's shattered mind slowly began to reassemble. As it did so, Maria completely broke down. Tessa immediately knelt down and embraced her, and Maria buried her face into her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" the American bawled. "I don't know who I am without him!"

"_Now's _where you find out!" urged Tessa, pulling apart from her. "And for Theresa's sake…I _pray_ that Maria Williams is the same brilliant mother she deserves!"

Like an ashamed, obedient child, Maria nodded slowly. After more tears from both Tessa and Maria (and a private despaired sigh from Robert), the three finally retired. Maria took her place beside her daughter, while Tessa and Robert slept together.

Hoping that their love – and all the friends they had left – could survive tomorrow.


End file.
